mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
GO FAST
GO FAST is a short game created and animated by Mixermike622 with backgrounds designed by Darksaber64x. The game itself is a button mashing game where the goal of the game is to reach the end of the track before your opponent does.__TOC__ Plot Summary The game starts off with a short cutscene where Fluffle Puff, an OC fluffy pony created by Mixermike622, is watching Rainbow Dash flying across the sky as she wishes that she can be just as fast as her. Dan from the Dan Vs. series appears as he tells her that she can be just as fast as Rainbow Dash as he pull her off screen making several modifications to her. When the modifications are done, Fluffle Puff appears on a skateboard, believing she is now the fastest pony in Equestria. Rainbow Dash overhears this, laughs at her, and decides to challenge her to a race which starts the game. Gameplay It's not necessary for the player to outspeed Rainbow Dash. What counts is that the meter reaches 500 while at the same time preventing her from reaching the other side of the screen or before she becomes way too fast for the player to keep up. If the player taps too slow, Rainbow Dash will eventually outspeed Fluffle Puff. If on the other hand the player taps too fast, Rainbow Dash will drastically increase her speed causing an increase in difficulty. The more ahead Fluffle Puff is from Rainbow Dash, the faster Rainbow Dash gets to keep up with Fluffle Puff. Controls When the game starts the player must tap the SPACE bar repeatedly and fast enough to keep up with Rainbow Dash. Stages As you reach certain intervals, Fluffle Puff will start to modify her ride to increase her speed, these stages include: The player must reach 500 before Rainbow Dash reaches the other side of the screen. If the player accomplishes this, the good ending is shown. However if Rainbow Dash reaches the other side of the screen, a stage specific bad ending will be shown instead. Glitches *The game suffers from glitches as the author have stated in the game's descriptions. Most of the glitches happen on Stage 5 where if you get the game over at that stage, the try again button won't work. At times the background music of the stage will not play at all. *On stage 3 it is possibly to get stuck with the large fan throughout the rest of the game. *Utilizing tools that can artificially press the space key much faster than the human hand, it's possible to do this with any stage, including stage 1, although perhaps not the power armor stage. This will prevent the game's normal progression, meaning that the speed will continue to rise past 500 infinitely and Rainbow Dash will never catch up to end the game either way; the game will also begin to stutter, and if the speed exceeds several thousand, the entire background will eventually stop moving. Trivia * The background music that plays from stages 1 to 4''' is from the video game "Super Mario Bros. 2". * Cola pony or Coke pony is an obscure fan made character of unknown origin that has been drawn by various fan artists. She is basically a living Coca-Cola bottle in a shape of a pony. * '''Stage 5 is a reference to the viral video When I'm Going Fast. * The word "SHAZBOT" that's heard from the beginning of the stage 5 came from a 70s science fiction sitcom Mork & Mindy where it is used as a euphemism for a curse word. * The background music that starts to play on stage 5 came from the music called "Let Me Hit It" by Sporty-O. * Though Fluffle Puff is fluffy, you can't see her fur when she's cold. See Also * Fluffle Puff Tales * Dan Vs FiM Category:Fan games